


To Be Mine

by TotidemVerbis



Series: HBO War One Shots And Drabbles [18]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M, the fluffiest of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 08:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13947750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotidemVerbis/pseuds/TotidemVerbis
Summary: The big day is finally here, and it's time for Ray to hear Brad's vows.





	To Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this is pure fluff. I hope you enjoy!

There’s a breeze blowing outside, Ray thinks that it feels nice even though the sun’s starting to set, but he’s wearing a suit so it’s not like he’s going to get cold. A real suit too, all black everything. Dress shoes, slacks, button-up shirt, jacket, and tie. He’s even more dressed up than Brad, whose black shirt has the top two buttons undone and dark gray jacket is gaping open. (His black slacks fit him just right though, Ray’s quick to notice.) Ray smiles as the breeze dies down, feels Brad’s hands holding his steady, and flicks his eyes to his left. (Friends and family sitting out in the open air. Walt might actually be crying.) Then Ray looks to his right. (Rudy is standing taller than him and Brad, grinning outright with tears on his cheeks, and Ray feels heat flood his cheeks as he looks up at Brad again.)

“Brad, your vows,” Rudy says in a softly carrying voice. Ray’s just finished his vows, which is apparently the cause of all the waterworks, but he didn’t say anything special. Just that he’s been in love with Brad since forever and he’s not about to stop anytime soon. (Okay, he was a little more romantic than that, but Walt and Rudy are both openly crying. That wasn’t really Ray’s intention. He just told the truth.)

It’s Brad’s turn to say his vows though, and Ray smiles encouragingly up at Brad as he tightens his hold on Brad’s hands. There’s fairy lights in the tree above them, courtesy of their officiator Rudy, and the lights are making Brad’s blue eyes sparkle. (Ray thinks it’s kind of magical. How else can he explain how he got Brad- _Iceman_ -Colbert up to the altar?) Right now though, all of Ray’s attention is focused on Brad. Not on Rudy, who’s awesome and officiating their wedding. Not on their friends and family, who are sitting outside and watching as they commit the rest of their lives to each other. Just Brad…always Brad. 

Brad smiles, just a small curve of one side of his lips, and all of the tension leaves Ray in a rush. They’re here, they’re doing this, and he’s going to spend the rest of his life reminding Brad of why this is the best idea they’ve ever had. 

“I, Brad, take you, Ray, to be mine.” There’s a little bit of extra emphasis on the last word, and Ray licks his lips as Brad looks down into his eyes like this is some kind of rom-com. (Shit, maybe it is.)

_“You’re mine, Ray, that’s what this means,” Brad says as he trails kisses and bites along Ray’s neck. Ray’s pressed up against the hallway wall in Brad’s apartment, two feet away from Brad’s bedroom door, but he can’t seem to move as Brad presses harder against him._

_“All yours,” Ray moans out as Brad sucks possessively at the skin over Ray’s pulse point. Doesn’t Brad know that Ray’s been his since the first time they met? Since the first time Brad yelled for his RTO and Ray went straight to him with a skip in his step?_

“To let you be the big spoon, once a year if you tell me in advance, from this day forward.” Ray’s eyes widen as he realizes that Brad’s putting a spin on the traditional wedding vows, mixing in humorous truth probably because Ray told Brad to leave all the comedic relief to him. Brad’s never been able to back down from a challenge. 

_“Oh, I get it, homes. Your masculinity can’t handle being the little spoon. It’s cool, I get it,” Ray shrugs and flops down onto their mattress. Their first mattress, in their first shared apartment, and he wiggles around to show he’s getting comfortable. He forces himself not to smile when he feels Brad grabbing his shoulder and manhandling him back around, because Ray’s said the magic words._

_“I know what you’re doing, Ray,” Brad says sullenly as he lays down on his side of the bed. With his back facing towards Ray. Since he’s out of sight, Ray does a quick fist-pump into the air and then dives down. He wraps an arm tight around Brad’s middle as he snuggles in against Brad’s back, and Brad lets out a long-suffering sigh before lacing his fingers through Ray’s._

_“Still worked,” Ray says smugly. Brad just grunts, already half asleep, and Ray nuzzles at the stretch of skin between Brad’s shoulder blades._

“For worse and more worse, and to even claim you in public.”

_Ray’s yelling at the top shelf of the store that has the BB-8 pillow that he wants, and he notices Brad trying to sneak out of the aisle from the corner of his eye. Trying to distance himself from the grown man shouting curses as he tries to grab the big fluffy pillow that he wants, and Ray stops struggling to glare at the end of the aisle._

_“For better or worse!” Ray yells out. They’ve been living together for over a year, Ray jokes about them being an old married couple and Brad rolls his eyes without bolting from the room, and the words just slip out. They might not be married, but they’re still in a committed relationship. And Brad’s ten feet tall, so why can’t he walk his giant ass over here and grab Ray’s pillow for him?!_

_“Sorry, don’t know him,” Brad says while smiling down at a little old lady pushing a cart loaded down with knitting gear. She turns a nasty look on Ray, who rolls his eyes as noticeably as possible before turning to reach for his pillow again, and he can see Brad still standing at the end of the aisle and looking up at the ceiling like if he ignores Ray then the situation will unfuck itself._

_“Traitor!” Ray yells and jumps into the air to finally grab his pillow. Brad laughs, low and quiet so that only Ray can hear him, and damn that giant motherfucker! Ray can’t even stay mad at him._

“For poorer or slightly less poor. I already ordered the new couch,” Brad sneaks in at the end. 

_“Ray, we have the money to buy a better couch.” The pea green couch is sagging in the middle and creaks ominously whenever someone so much as looks at it too hard, but Ray loves his old couch._

_“I don’t care if we’re whiskey-tango poor or Bill Gates poor, I ain’t buyin’ a new couch!” Ray declares. He falls onto the couch after the statement, and something inside the couch cracks loudly. Brad raises a brow, but the couch is still technically standing so Ray crosses his arms and raises a brow right back._

_“One day, the couch will be gone,” Brad tells him before sitting in his fancy-schmancy new recliner. It looks comfy, but Ray’s sticking to his principles and with his garage-sale old couch._

“When you have a cold and suddenly lose even the ability to walk,” Brad continues with a sharp grin. 

_When Brad gets sick, he ignores it until one of two things happen. Either he gets better, or he gets so bad that Ray has to sit on him to force medicine down his throat._

_When Ray gets sick, he lies on his broken down couch under a mountain of blankets and refuses to move until he’s better. Brad has to bring everything to him, drinks and food, and he even has to pick Ray up and carry him to bed a couple of times._

_It’s a system that they’re both embarrassed about, sometimes, but they make it work. They always make it work._

“To love even when we’re both idiots.” Brad’s smile is a little smaller now, a little more sheepish, and Ray tickles his fingers against Brad’s palms to get him to lighten up. 

_“I got stuck at my mom’s, where there’s no cell service, for a few days! That does not mean you can pack up all your shit! I ain’t her! I ain’t gonna just up and leave you! Never! Not happening, Colbert!” Ray screams. He’d gone out to visit his mom, and he might have forgotten to call Brad for a few days. In his defense, there really isn’t any cell service out where his mom lives. Still, Ray hadn’t expected to walk into his home, the home he shares with Brad, to see Brad in the middle of packing a suitcase._

_“I was coming to find you!” Brad finally yells back. He’s been sitting on the edge of the bed since Ray starting freaking out in the bedroom doorway, and Ray’s been throwing out theories about why he’d caught Brad packing a suitcase while Brad just stared blankly ahead._

_Now though…now, Brad is on his feet and looming over Ray. Walking forward until Ray is pressed against their bedroom wall, and it makes Ray think of the first time that he and Brad ever kissed. Him pressed against a wall with Brad pressed up tight against him, lips soft and teeth digging into his neck to leave marks. Ray’s reached up to grab Brad’s arms without even thinking about it, fingers curling around his biceps as he strains upwards, and Brad meets him halfway._

_Sometimes they’re both idiots. They fight, they yell, but they work it out._

Brad’s at the end of his vows now, and Ray’s starting to feel jittery. He’s curious about the final line. What’s Brad going to substitute for _until death do us part_? Of course, Brad could say anything right now and Ray wouldn’t really care. Because this is real, this is happening, and he needs Brad to say the words so that it can be officially official. So he tugs on Brad’s hands, watches the play of lights in his blue eyes, and listens for the final part of Brad’s vows. 

“I guess dying with you isn’t the worst way to go,” Brad says quietly. So quietly that only Ray, and Rudy, can hear him. Ray wants to say something, wants to say a thousand things, but Rudy’s clearing his throat and talking about rings. 

They exchange rings while whispering _I am my beloved’s and my beloved is mine_ , and Ray’s tongue trips over the Hebrew words he’s memorized. Then Rudy is talking again, people are yelling and cheering, and Brad’s holding Ray’s face in his hands. There’s a line of cold against Ray’s right cheek, from the gold band on Brad’s finger, but the metal is quickly warming up. Brad’s smile brushes against Ray’s, and Ray leans up on his toes just as Brad deepens the kiss as a few of the guys start to whistle. 

It’s cheesy and cliché and fucking perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> (Brad puts a spin on the traditional Protestant wedding vows. Brad and Ray both say a traditional Jewish wedding vow, in Hebrew, as they exchange rings. Please let me know if I made any mistakes.)


End file.
